


When Are You Going to Get It?

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione and Theo are twins, Pureblood Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Pansy makes a terrible mistake when she tries to break up Hermione and Draco.  How bad a mistake is yet to be determined.





	When Are You Going to Get It?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Daphne smirked dangerously as she made her over to Pansy Parkinson, who had never been Daphne’s favorite person but had crossed the line in trying to seduce Draco away from Hermione. When that didn’t work, she sent out a message to the entire school, airing all of Hermione Nott’s dirty laundry, including the fact that Hermione had slept with Viktor Krum and Harry Potter before she and Draco got together, in hopes that that would drive them apart. She wanted to be with Draco and she wanted to be a part of the elite Pureblood society, the status that her family didn’t have. They may be pureblood, but they weren’t elite. Needless to say, it didn’t work and she now had to face down the wrath of Daphne Greengrass, who was fiercely protective of Hermione. 

“Daphne,” Pansy greeted, looking at the tall blonde now standing in front of her in the Great Hall after Daphne had been holed with the humiliated Hermione, “what are you doing here?”

“Someone has to give you the smack down you so richly deserve.” Daphne smirked at the shorter girl, “That it's me who gets to do it is just the cherry on top.”

“Bring it on.” Pansy straighten up, “I knew when I sent the blast there would be fall out.”

“When are you gonna get it?” Daphne let out a cold laugh, “For seven years you've tried to worm your way into our world, but you'll never be a part of it, no matter what you do. This isn't copy cat dressing in Hogwarts, or dumping dairy on your best friends head to prove a point, this is Draco and Hermione, that's mythic, you don't mess with that and survive, you're hurting people I love, you're hurting people you love…”

“I wasn't trying to…” Pansy mumbled, thinking of the disappointed look her father had given her when he had been summoned to the school to discuss Pansy’s behavior.

“Draco loves Hermione, Theo loves Lavender god knows why, and Blaise loves me, but you Pansy? No one loves you, except your daddy, and after what you pulled, who knows if that's even true anymore…” Daphne raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow before spinning on heel and walking over to where Blaise was waiting for her.

“Feel better?” Blaise asked, wrapping an arm around her.

“No.” Daphne replied, “But, make no mistake, I won’t stop until I destroy her.”


End file.
